


the one where they're holed up...somewhere

by healingmirth



Series: stories I haven't written [1]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As prompted by Muccamukk, a bunch of sentences of "That Losers fic you [never] wrote with Cougar, Pooch and Jensen holed up, where most of the communication was either body language, profanity, or read between the lines of off topic conversation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where they're holed up...somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I still have no idea who they're hiding from, where they're hiding (other than somewhere vaguely urban in South America), or where anyone else is, so...

As far as Pooch is concerned, they're good. They've got water, and probably-beef jerky, and he's hasn't lost so much blood that his vision goes swimmy. He's had worse days. He's had worse days this year.

There's even a game on, if you count distorted audio from the apartment below them. Of course, it's in Spanish, and it sounds like soccer, but he's not really in a position to be picky. As if the floor-rattling volume wasn't enough, the way whoever's watching jumps up and down when the announcer gets excited is a nice touch.

Cougar's focus hasn't left the window for more than five seconds at a time since they'd dropped in from the roof. It's so covered in soot that Pooch has a hard time believing that Cougar can see anything, but damned if he's going to question it.

And Pooch has been sitting in the corner for almost as long as Cougar's been at the window. Jensen... has not.

He'd paced for a while, until Cougar actually turned his whole body away from the window and stared at Jensen for what felt like the longest moment of Pooch's life. Jensen had responded by turning away from both of them and then dropped to the floor in the middle of the room. The cloud of dust that puffed up made him have to stifle a sneeze.

The setting sun fighting to come through the window doesn't make anything look glowy or romantic. It does a pretty good job of showing off how long it really takes dust to settle, when you have nothing else to do but watch dust settle.

***

The good news is that no one seems to be looking for them. The bad news, of course, is also that no one is likely to be looking for them.

Pooch is too tired to be tense, but not too tired to be bored. The second part of which he says out loud because even if his vision isn't swimmy, his brain seems to be.

"Nothing a smartphone and a deck of cards can't fix," Jensen says, a reflex before remembering that they don't have a smartphone or a deck of cards.

What they do have is the contents of Cougar's pockets, Pooch's pack, and Jensen's brain. If that wasn't the least helpful combination of those people and possessions, then Pooch would eat Cougar's hat, and then promptly die, because that shit was probably coated in iocane powder.


End file.
